Michael Draconus
|textColour=black|Michael Draconus}} |kanji= マイケル ヅラコーナス |rōmaji= Durakoonasu Maikeru |alias= Trump Card (きめて, Kimete)(By Eldric Thousand-Man Slayer (千一凶漢, Senichi Satsugai) Dragon Emperor (竜太祖, Ryutaiso) |race=Human |gender=Male |age=400+ |height=6'5" |weight=251 lbs |birthday=March 4 |eyes=Blue |hair=Black |blood type=A |affiliation= Fox Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Shoulder |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Alive |relatives=Junglyang (Adoptive Mother) Michael's Father(Father) |counterpart= |magic= Dragon Slayer Magic( ) Arc of Time |curse= |weapons=Ryōtenihana |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Michael Draconus (マイケル ヅラコーナス, Durakoonasu Maikeru), is a that was taught his Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic by the Gravity Dragon — who was also his adoptive mother whom taught him basic arithmetic and how to read and write. Michael participated in the , as well as fought in the first , slaying over a thousand men earning the title of Thousand-Man Slayer (千一凶漢, Senichi Satsugai). It is know that he was one of the few Dragon Slayers to actually slay a dragon. He is the biological father of Arukana and the adoptive father of . Michael's Father had his soul sealed into a demon fox, and was the one responsible for leaving him under the care of Junglyang. Recently it has been stated that Erika Draconus is his younger sister. Standing as one of the four great Yonko, Michael has gained quite the reputation for himself, and some even believe he is one of the strongest mages to ever live. While he is indeed a member of the Fox Tail guild he has only been seen by three of it's members; August Draconus, April Draconus, and Eldric Longbeard. Michael is known only to show when the guild is in absolute trouble which is how he earned his "Trump Card" (きめて, Kimete) epithet. Appearance Even though he is a man that is rarely seen throughout the series, many describe him as a well fit and dressed man. From what is known he doesn't dress to impress, but moreso to get the job done. With his appearance alone he has been able to catch the eye of many women only to turn the away. His long silk hair reaching to his lower back can easily be compared to that of a flowing river with the sun equally shining onto it. The healthiest of hair one wouldn't expect a man to have. It is noted that Michael can't change the style of his hair. When his daughter would play in his hair a while back, she would try to curl it. Instead of curling however it would instantly straighten back out. Now that spot is taken up by Ebony, the girl who has yet to age. He is only able to place rubber bands on it which helps hold it in a ponytail. Michael's true eye color is unknown, as when April described him she said he possessed silver eyes. August on the other hand said he possessed blue eyes. It is possible that his eyes have the ability to change colors. Michael has been complimented by many, describing him as a man of unintentional beauty. During the Dragon Slayer War, Michael fought toe to toe against a Nova Dragon. This battle gave his Dragon Slayer Magic a true meaning, as he was able to actually slay a dragon with it. He was unable to come out this battle unscathed however as the dragon unleashed what would be known as a trump card, sending flames from a nova at Michael while he had his back turned giving him a burn scar that he would never forget on his back. It appears as a swirl or a vortex of flames covering the entirety of his back This is not the only unusual physical feature he possess. On the right side of his neck all the way down to the left side of his chest is a scar which e received from his first one on one battle against Zerrick Risher. These are battle scars and the only thing that makes him remember the sins he committed that day. Sometimes he tries to use them as collateral for that very sin but he knows that will never cover what he did. For him it is a burden he can never forget, no matter how much he tries and in fact he embraces it with everything he can. For those that don't know Michael is a well-dressed man. He dressed a bit nontraditional to the -like attire in the world of Fiore. Michael has his own style or "swagger" with a bit of a mix to it. Like that of a samurai, Michael loves wearing kimono no matter the kind. He once spent twenty five thousand on a kimono made from pure silk. His fetish for women's kimonos are great than August's love for women. The way they fit over his flimsy male kimono is what creates his almighty swagger. Michael doesn't wear a normal undershirt, instead he completely naked chested. When he wakes up he just puts on one of his kimono. Over that kimono is a women's kimono, but more specifically, the kimono given to him by his mother. This unique kimono means the world to him. The only thing left to him other than the techniques she taught him. Around the neck is a thick black silk material with the drawing of a flower on both sides. There is a thread along the wrists of the kimono which help hold the weighted under garments attached to it. The primary color of the kimono is a beautiful silver. Over the kimono resting on his shoulders, is a large jacket similar to the one that August wears as well as the same fashion, hanging from the shoulders. The coat is black, with a crimson red lining and purple fur around the collar. Personality Not once in his life had he seen his father. Michael was raised by Junglyang ever since he was an infant incapable of walking. Junglyang describes him as a child who smiled at the atmosphere itself. He would laugh for no reason, especially when Junglyang would play with him. Anyone who has crossed paths with Michael before all describe him as a cool, calm, and collect person. No one has ever seen him stress over anything, not even Ebony. He lives all people and believes that anything that breathes should be treated with high regard, this also including plants and flowers. Stating that "Anything that can breath deserves to live on, so long as they aren't intentionally hurting other things that breath.". Yes this may be a trivial way of thinking but Michael's heart is a warm one indeed. He is know for standing up for the weak and taking on the role of big brother, much how he is relationship with Ebony is. The Gravity Dragon Slayer does not take terror to a child lightly. There have been multiple instances where he has murder others in cold blood due to their actions towards children. Michael lives on the thought that he will not die until he has made up for his past sin. That sin is killing those thousands of men all those years ago. He feels like he owes the world a large apology so instead of just saving a thousand men, he plans to save a thousand men in every country at least once. This comes to Michael being a man of his word. When he says something he means it, and if he says he's gonna do something he will do anything to make sure he doesn't make a liar of himself. He calls this being a literal man of his word. At one point Ebony had been kidnapped, while men had terrorized the small village at which they resided in. He told her after he'd taken care of all the trash in front of him, he promised he'd come after her. As such he did. There is nothing he hates more than being called a "good man" or a "man of good". He does not consider himself a hero, instead a evil that fights evil. He only sees himself as a cold-blooded killer, which is all clouted by the fact that he kills those that kill mercilessly. It wasn't until about mid way through the series that he realized he had actually only been capable of killing those he deemed as evil. The Thousand-Man Slayer A merciless killer. Some may consider this a transformation, while others an entirely different persona. History Early Life Story of a Bestfriend Tale of the Thousand-Man Slayer Here is the tale of the Thousand-Man Slayer, a man who subconsciously killed more than one thousand men, but has been scarred for the rest of his life. A heavy burden and a sin he must deal with every night. The nightmares, hearing the screams of the many people that were slaughtered that day will haunt him for the rest of eternity. Not once has he ever tried to look past his deed he instead embraces it and does his best to never make such a mistake again. The "Thousand-Man Slayer" title is feared throughout the Earth Lands, and many Guild Masters require that their guild members flee-on-sight if they encounter him. Almost 380 years ago the Earth Land found itself in a crisis that would be remembered forever. A war that had taken place between all Slayers alike. The , , and the . In a foolish dispute over which slayer type was the best, a war between the three broke out just to prove whom was correct. Many countries became the battlefield during this war and many pedestrians became needless casualties. Michael had no solid home, even when Junglyang still had breath, he had no home. At heart he was a wanderer. He was a free soul chained to not a single bound. The country he had wandered upon this time happened to be the current battlefield for the Slayers. Watching as the many homes had been been engulfed in flames and burned down to nothing but piles of ash, Michael proceeded without caution. The constant falling of wood hitting the ground synchronized with the anger and heart beat of Michael. Innocent people loosing their lives due to the selfishness of one wanting to prove their worth. Pathetic. As a boy who grew up with nothing, seeing these people lose their families and lives for no apparent reason touched his heart. That is the ignorance of the human race. The sight off all the corpses that laid flat out on the ground made his eyes bleed and scream out in agony. The sight...it was disgusting casualties left and right. People barely clinging on to life while the others laid in their own puddles of blood. Stepping in the midst of a battle, the young man held his hands out telling the warriors to halt. Seeing him as a young fragile boy the Slayers all attacked him at once. Unfortunately for them he was not someone to be taken lightly just because of his physical appearance. Calling upon the power bestowed to him, Michael destroyed the Slayers near him with relative ease. It would not be hard to question why he'd even go as far to defeat the Dragon Slayer as well. Nonetheless he was the enemy of the enemy. Just as he began to take his leave, Slayers began to instantly appear and pop up out of nowhere all eyeing the one who stood in the middle of the defeated three: Michael. With the odds against him it had turned into a war that was instead himself versus a thousand slayers—or more specifically—a thousand men. With his battle instinct alone he jumped into action head on. Exceeding their expectations as well Michael went on to defeat the enemy slayers not leaving a single one standing. Shortly after two men appear, later revealing themselves to be Zerrick Risher the Devil Slayer and Tyr Sjöberg the God Slayer. At this point Michael had no clue of Zerrick's Devil Slayer abilities, let alone the fact that he was a Devil Slayer in general, they were best friends that never kept any secrets. Zerrick now stood as the opponent of Michael along the other unknown God Slayer. The three battled for an entire fourteen hours. Michael with his Dragon Slayer was able to overwhelm both the opposing slayers. And with that, he walked away from the battlefield to be victorious. This tale includes when he first met Ebony. After defeating the other two slayers and walking away victorious, Michael could hear the cries and wails of a young child. Checking around the land he could not find a single standing soul. Magic and Abilities Hexagram's aren't something one can go out and find. One must instead be born with one clinging to their souls. Each Hexagram has their own meaning, value, as well as power and no single one can exist in more than one person at a time. They go back as far as the start of the world when there was nothing but dirt on the earth, and where the base for nearly all power as we know it. Anyone could be a host of a Hexagram. A human, a bird, a chair, a cat, a soul, a demon, the possibilities are endless. This is why if one is blessed with a Hexagram, they are cherishable beings indeed. Hexagrams while previously one of the greatest tools in the world of magic, diminished as magic would overflow the world. It was said that a former Slayer attempted to destroy these blessings but fell short. Even then, Hexagrams refused to show themselves to the beings in the world, unless they absolutely couldn't refuse. The power represented by the hexagram is to be interpreted in a dual sense in terms of its action on the universe and of its action on the world of men. In relation to the universe, the hexagram expresses the strong, creative action of the Deity. In relation to the human world, it denotes the creative action of the holy man or sage, of the ruler or leader of men, who through his power awakens and develops their higher nature. THE creative works sublime success, furthering through perseverance.' Michael is bearer of Hexagram number one, Qian. In effect, whoever draws this hexagram is assured success by following the six stages of its lines. By being sensitive to conditions and doing things in the right order, one develops greater influence. Time itself becomes the means to make real what is potent. With just the alchemical power granted by his Hexagrams, Michael gain's access to many different abilities. He has access to; wood, fire, earth, metal and water, being able to control preexisting aspects or completely creating a new one. One must have full comprehension of each property that they wish to control or generate. Michael, after the discover of his Hexagram had spent endless nights studying each and everyone of those five elements and learning exactly how each one was made up. From the ground, mixing of water and earth, etc. The endless discovery showed up that not a single of the elements were the same, but they all bore a same trait of some sort. Natural Abilities Supernatural Speed: Speed is Michael's primary combination method for fighting. Even when he was young and training in the walls of the manor. Upon learning from his personal teacher the man was surprised at the his speeds. Michael can cover gaps between himself and an opponent with relative ease. Junglyang describes his movement of his speed as "irregular". With his great speed, comes great reflexes. His reaction time has explains to be on time. Rather than thinking about what needs to be done, he allows his body to react on its own. After returning from his training with Junglyang, his speed is nothing but a blur. Junglyang worked on enhancing Michael's agility, to the level where Michael actual appears as a blur when moving. Michael can easily be named the fastest soul. After completely returning from his training with Junglyang, Michael was at a point where he was able to erase his presence, making him nearly impossible to trace. Taking off at unimaginable speeds to quickly deliver a fatal blow, before his target knew what hit them. Michael is able to move so fast that it appears as if he's teleporting when in reality is it just extremely fast movement. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Hearing: Magical Prowess Unrivaled Magical Energy: * Tensensei (天戦士, "Heavenly Warrior"): This is not a spell, more of a physical manifestation of one's own magic energy which can be used for defensive and offensive purposes. The Tensensei appears in one person every generation, meaning the overall rarity of the ability is near extinct. Those that actually are blessed with the ability can't control their magic energy to completely manifest their construction. In order to even be able to use their blessing the user must be able to control and condense their magic energy, hardening it so that is's structures covers them like a protective armor. Tensensei is so powerful and can be used in a variety of different ways. Most call it the ultimate defense, and others the greatest attack. It's makeup strongly resembles bones, though appearing as bones, basic Fire Magic can not melt this warrior. Depending on the user, the Tensensei's appearance differs, making it unique to the materialist. Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic (厳の滅竜魔法, Gen no Metsuryū) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes and manipulates gravity. It was taught to Michael by the Gravity Dragon — Junglyang. This magic is greatly feared by many, as not too many opponents wish to stand in it's quake. It alone defies the laws of gravity and takes it into new heights. When wielded by a master such as Michael, who not to mention is the only user, it truly is a forced to be reckoned with. While their are two know types of magic; Gravity Change and Gravity Magic, neither compares to this slayer class magic. Michael can create, shape and manipulate gravitation. A great power that can not be easily controlled even with the proper training. Junglyang thinks of it as a power that only a prodigy is capable of learning let alone master. Gravity Dragon Slayer Magic can bend the gravity around them to make it either heavier or lighter. This can cause objects or people to fall towards another object rather than the surface. Offensively Michael can repulse people or objects with such force to shatter practically anything, increasing gravity to crush or immobilize opponents, decreasing it to render them defenseless, or surrounding one's body in a gravitational field to amplify physical strength. Defensively the Dragon Slayer is capable of creating a gravitational force-field to repel all manner of attacks or anchoring oneself to the ground. *'Flight:' *'Floorlifting:' By tapping into the gravity negation ability the mage is able to alter the gravity force, no matter the size of the area, on another surface. Effectively this allows Michael the ability to walk on walls and ceilings with relative ease. He can even transform gravity in a being, object, or planet and insert them into an entirely different or new gravitational pull. In a sense he is creating a "solar system". *'Gravitation Adaptation:' An ability that grants Michael the ability to adapt to gravitational pressure. Michael is able to survive and adapt to both high, low or no gravity without the normal effects caused by the high gravity or weightlessness on body, both instantaneous and/or short/long term. This includes ability to move/react normally in non-standard gravity and avoid various physiological problems they can cause. Even if the gravity is altered by others, Michael is able to easily adapt just as if there was no change in the first place. *'Gravitational Crush:' By creating a gravitation field around the object or person, the Dragon Slayer is able to crush whatever is within the boundaries of the field. This also makes it appears as though Michael has great strength and power. *'Gravity Negation:' The overwhelming power to negate gravity within a specific area. This has nearly no limitations to where gravity can be negated as gravity is everywhere. It is completely up to Michael discretion whether he does or doesn't want to be affected by this change. If Michael does choose the be affected by his negation he loses his ability to fly during this time. Additionally he can drastically decrease the gravity in area, making moving difficult for anyone in it, possibly causing people to float or leap great distances involuntarily. With this, it makes it extremely difficult for his opponent(s) to move around as they wish. Simulate extreme strength and agility by making things easier to lift and carry. * All-Knowing Singularity (一切存知特異性, Issaizonji Tokuisei): By gathering and compressing the gravitons in the atmosphere then combining it with his very own magical energy, Michael takes all of this and forms it into black spheres. These spheres are capable of destroying anything they come in contact with. This includes other spells as well. Anything that is not from the same magical energy of Michael is treated as an enemy. One could think of these singularities as stabilized black holes. Instead of devouring the matter and energy of something, it destroys its entirely. While it is known for its outstanding offensive capabilities, its great power does not stop here. Michael has displayed the ability to utilize this technique on a defensive not as well. By altering the shape of these spheres, they can stretch out and become a shield. They can even cover his entire body much like a cocoon of the sorts. * Flower Flash Scatter (花閃颺, Kasenyō): As someone that studied everything there was to know about gravity, he exceeded not only the exceptions as his dragon mother, but her capabilities as well. With a greater grasp on the books of gravity and it's capabilities, Michael discovered that ... *'Gravity Dragon's Roar' (厳竜の咆哮, Genryū no Hōkō): The signature and most overused attack by Michael. To initiate this attack, Michael inhales the gravitons floating in the atmosphere. There is also a secondary way to initiate this technique; Michael's lungs produce a gravity energies, by inhaling, to which he is immune to. Michael can crush, lift, push or pull anything that the his attack reaches and/or comes into contact with. Michael tends to call this a black hole stream, as he is able obliterate objects in the path of the attack. This is what makes this technique different from a , , or anything elemental. It isn't used to burn or to freeze. Instead it completely disintegrate whatever is in it's path. A literal Beam of Destruction. Being or object, with no exactly limitation. He is even capable of utilizing the technique to either push him opponent(s) way from him or pull his opponent(s) towards him. By pulling them towards him, he is able to capitalize with another technique or even with his sword alone and cut his opponent down. By pushing them he can create distance so that he is able to set up some sort of plan of how to deal with a situation if he doesn't know. Thanks to this technique he was able to destroy a large portion of those thousand men he slayed all those years ago. * Gravity Dragon's Push (厳竜の拒否, Genryū no Kyohi): * Gravity Dragon's Claw (厳竜の爪, Genryū no Tsume): One of the most basic spells in his arsenal. Even though it is basic it doesn't exactly lack in power. Michael knows the true potential of the technique after seeing his mother slay many with it alone. By allowing the graviton particles to manifest around his hand in the form of claws, Michael is able to slash and thrash at his opponents. Predicting when he's used or activated these claws is nearly and consciously impossible. It's perfect for close range out of options situations. He doesn't need to make a single out-of-the-norm action to manifest them. One could have a The strength and advantage of this technique is that it is invisible to the naked eye. Anything that comes into direct contact with the claws will be crushed without question due to the overwhelming force from each swing. This spell aided Michael in defeating those thousands of men in the war all those years ago. *'Almighty Gravity Dragon's Push' (全能厳竜の拒否, Zennou Genryū no Kyohi): *'Almighty Gravity Dragon's Satellite' (全能厳竜の衛星, Zennou Genryū no Eisei): A mighty spell, even among the advanced techniques. It was borderline a forbidden technique, but because it could actually be stopped, it was not. Sometimes thought to be the exertion of the user's rage, Almighty Gravity Dragon's Satellite is every bit of almighty. By releasing black spears of intangibility, Michael is able to guide them wherever he sees fit. Once set in place they become an extremely powerful magnet that pulls any and everything towards it. In reality it is not truly a magnet, but instead the overwhelming force of gravity pulling things to it's central point. The terrain, trees, magical cars, homes, and even large buildings will all be pulled towards it. Even the magic as well as other slayer would be pulled into this. Once the result of the technique has come about it appears as a large sphere covered in the result of whatever was pulled in. He occasionally gets flashbacks of when one of his sphere were covered in blood, only to remind of him that terrible sin. The only thing completely immune to the pull is Michael, he even forces Ebony to hide in her personal dimension when he uses this technique. It is completely up to him of how many he'd like to create a form. The highest number he's created so far falls at ten even. This spell got its name from the multiple spheres creating mimicking that of a satellite. These satellites have great strenth and durability as they are capable of holding the strongest of beasts. Michael was about to pin a dragon in it, as though it were cage, before having it break free from the combined power of two other dragons. This means it is great for capturing large and powerful opponents so long as it isn't being attacked. A spell that can act both offensively and defensively is a true blessing. *'Surging Dragon Fist' (波動竜拳, Hadōryūken) is an unusual spell, yet powerful nonetheless. Not belonging to any brand of magic, it's considered to be one of the most basic spells that any mage can possibly get their hands on. It's used by many close-combat oriented individuals and martial artists; this is mainly due to the technique representing a person's fighting spirit being manifested and used as an offensive measure. It's known to be the physical counterpart to Magic Ray — another spell of considerable power that's used by various mages, especially those who're known to have a long-range combat style. The entire point of this spell is exert one's own fighting spirit and energy at the target; in this sense, the greater the user's will and magical power, the more powerful the technique becomes as a result. By focusing one's magical power and the ambient amounts of eternano in the environment to a single point — typically the fist, where the technique is launched, they shape it into an orb-like construct. Upon command, they shoot it outwards in the form an energy beam that transforms into a large chinese dragon-based entity many times that of the user and the target(s) in question and very elongated in shape — it's length dependent on how much power is put into the creature. As the beast detaches itself from the summoner and charges forth towards its unlucky victim, the user is able to control the mastodonic creature through their sheer will and magical power; it can also be done through hand movements — making it easier to control. Whenever the technique is prepared, the user is surrounded by a large dragon head made of one's own willpower and magical energy — acting as a form of intimidation against those it's aimed at; however, this means that it would work on everyone, as there's people who's will is enough to resist such a fear tactic. The more powerful the will and magical power, the more resistant to the draconian aura. This doesn't mean it can't be strengthened; if the user's will becomes stronger than that of the opposition, then said opposition will fall victim to it. Michael's spirit and will alone are extensively powerful. With his overwhelming presence he is able to imbue it into nearly all of his techniques. But, when there is a technique that runs off of his will power alone, he then is considered a force to be reckoned with. Just as his Gravity Dragon's Roar the Surging Draon Fist has become one of his most primary techniques, and has used it to finish off many of his opponents. * Secret Art: Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike (秘術・竜太祖飛翔咀嚼, Ryūtaiso Hishou Soshakuōda): The Soaring Bite Strike takes the appearance of a purple beam. Not only is the appearance not to be confused with the Gravity Dragon's Roar but it's effects as well. The Gravity Dragon's Roar is known to eradicate whatever comes into it's path completely, while the Soaring Bite Strike travels down a linear paths ripping directly through whatever stands in front of it. So rather than taking down an entire building, it would instead blow through the portion of the building where the impact formed. * Forbidden Art: Planetary Devastation (禁術・地爆天星, Literally meaning; Secret Move: Chibaku Tensei): Chibaku Tensei is one of the strongest spells in existence. To put it plain and simple: It is a mindless black hole that sucks in anything without regard for anyone. Unlike most of his spells the Chibaku Tensei focuses solely on manipulating the gravitons in a nearby area into a compressed sphere. The sphere then spins rapidly taking on a purple hue. Junglyang only forbid one absolute technique from use and that technique was this one, referring to it as the "Dark Sphere". She told him of a time when the Dragon's fought endlessly in her country. "I was nothing but a young dragon who had no family or guidance at all. There was a time, possibly before Dragons begun teaching humans Dragon Slayer Magic, the true endless war. Witnessing dragons fight back and forward tore me apart, watching dragons fall right in front of my eyes shred my heart to pieces. I did nearly everything I could to avoid getting involved. I found a small cave and decided I'd take shelter there until the endless onslaught piped down. There I lay, four days three nights. On that third night was when that tragedy happened." :Her story continues: "Two Dragons...I will never forget the type of magic they utilized. Lightning and Ice Dragon Slayer Magic. Before entering they froze the entire cave. I thought nothing of it, figured it was just a cold night. How do I wish I would have woke up, maybe I could have actually evaded the incident. Next came powerful electrical surges that shook my entire body. As I lift my body, the cold claws of the Ice Dragon gripped my neck. Tears began to instantly pour down my face as I grasped for air. My mind switched over to complete anger and rage. I couldn't focus my magic energy to pull out a spell. In all honesty, I attempted to call on the satellites. I figured if I could get at least one, it wouldn't kill either one of them, but it would buy me some time to escape. But my magic wouldn't respond, my body was nullified and numb. As I continued to struggle for magic energy in my palm, I could see the gravity slowing rotating to form a sphere. I thought this was the result of my power, I thought the technique was about to ready itself. But then, as things began to draw towards the sphere they were vanishing." That is where her story ended before Michael had fallen asleep. * Forbidden Art: Heaven's Gift (禁術・寄贈, Translation; Kinjutsu: Kizou Tengoku): At the summoning of this gigantic meteor one can only think one thing; Doom's Day. This is the true power of a Gravity Dragon Slayer. The ability to summon a meteor from the skies above. Heaven's Gift referring to that very fact of calling it from the skies. With a strong enough gravitational pull, Michael is able to pull on preexisting meteors. These meteors are filled with a special side effect, an icy gas that can freeze the opponents as it crashes against the surface. Apparently Michael can summon a meteor with a heating ability as well, give theory that the meteors summoned can contain various different elements. As stated that is nothing but a side effect, and it used as a "street sweeper". The collision of this technique is so great that no one is safe, not even the summoner, Michael. It cover such a vast area that trying to run is almost futile. If he lacks the power to pull a meteor from the skies he will create one through the Almighty Gravity Dragon's Satellite. Burst Gravity Burst (厳バースト, Gen Baasuto) is a technique and magical ability utilized by the most advanced of slayers. By exerting or "overloading" their respective element a Slayer is able to increase their capabilities, which is known as the incomplete version. By linking with their element, is when they achieve a state and become completely numb to the side affects. When a Slayer takes on this heightened transformation their physical and Slayer capabilities increase drastically. While in this transformed state all users are completely incapable of using outside magics. Some users, most notably Michael, take a change in appearance completely. His body becomes completely covered in a cloak with eight of his All-Knowing Singularities surround his body in sphere form. In his hand are two more of these singularities in the form of long rods. Swordsmanship Ryōtenihana (両手に花, Literally meaning; "Flowers in both hands.", Conceptually meaning; "Two blessings at once.") is the great sword that Michael possess. Legend has it, that Ryōtenihana was once the sole focus of an entire civil war. Two nations battle for three months straight, in the hopes of getting the almighty and power Ryōtenihana in their hands. A blade said to be able to end any war and bring absolute fortunes to the man (being) wielding it. One side emerged victorious and as they reached the shrine of the blade, it would not resonate and the blade would reject them. How Michael gained the blade is entirely unknown. As it stands in the record books, it is possible that Michael was the one legend spoke of. However it is how one handles a sword that sets them part from others. Michael's kenjutsu skills when combined with Ryōtenihana are considered story-like. Skills of a created superhero in a child's bedtime story. He connects so deep with the blade that he is able to hear it talk, this was the discovery of the spirit living in the blade. Ryōtenihana gives Michael the overall ability to control shadows how he see fit through a number of techniques. The blade Ryōtenihana is noted to be the representation of the shadows themselves. * Kumobuyō (雲舞踊, Literally meaning; "Cloud Dance"): By swinging Ryōtenihana with a great force, Michael is able to literally create a wind cloud in the form of a top. This construct makes its way towards the target and wraps around them and "dances" around them as the name suggests. This is created by counter swinging the two blades of Ryōtenihana to create two opposing forces. They trap the target(s) in a tornado which is un-blockable yet evadable. Michael likes to use this technique as a means for distracting his opponents, so that he can attack with something a bit more powerful. It wind currents are strong enough to shred the opponents clothes to bits and pieces. Ebony has confirmed that this a perverted technique that Michael uses to see women naked. * Kagegisei (影擬製, Literally meaning; "Shadow Copy"): The Kagegisei is a technique granted by Ryōtenihana that allows Michael to create exact copies — clones by extension — of himself to aid him in battle. By pulling on his shadow or the shadows around him, he is able to create as many clones as he pleases. These clones are able to do everything that the original Michael is able to do meaning they possess all of his knowledge. Michael tends to use the clones as decoys or as assistants in battle. Rather than taking a hit directly he would sometimes draw a clone from his shadow to take the damage instead in the way of a substitution. After the clone has reached it's peak it will disperse into a black image which is supposed to be a shadow. He will even use a clone to fight his battles for him. When he spit on the World Government member, the member smashed Michael only to reveal it had been a clone at the meeting the entire time. :* Kagegisei: Kasui (影擬製・花穂, Literally meaning; "Shadow Copy: Spikes"): Is a secondary technique of the Kagegisei. After a clone is destroyed the shadow will disperse and create a number of spikes that pierce anything within it's immediate vicinity. Michael believes that if someone destroys one of his creations they should pay. * Kagebuyō (影舞踊, Literally meaning; "Dance of the Shadow"): This technique allows Michael to make direct contact with any shadows that exist in the world, with or without Ryōtenihana in hand. After making contact with these shadows he is able to effectively efficiently manipulate them how he sees fit. By connecting with the shadow of a box is able to control it how he sees fit and the same with a human. For example; if Michael touches Ebony's shadow is able to make her shadow move left, and her shadow moves she also moves giving him complete control movements. * Kakurenbo (隠れん坊, Literally meaning; "Hide and Seek"): More of a game rather than an actual technique which involves Michael submerging into any of the nearby shadows. It can be the shadow of anything, a human, a item, or as sometimes seen the realm of shadows. The target is forced to guess which one of the shadows, no matter how many there are, that Michael is hiding in. The opponent only gets one guess and if they are wrong, Michael is able to land a surprise attack by coming from the shadow of the incorrect guesser. If they guess right Michael is unable to attack with Ryōtenihana for a set amount of time. Ebony says this technique is a one the border of not only costly, but too much for the cost. She also notes that he probably likes using this technique because its brings out his childish side at which he is playing a game with his opponents. * Kagekansei (影陥穽, Literally meaning; "Shadow Trap"): Focused around trapping opponents so that he doesn't have to deal with them and can advance as he sees fit. By connecting to the shadow of his opponent, he is able to either trap them in their own shadow, or his own shadow. By trapping his target(s) in a shadow he is completely removing them from the human plane. Those that trapped in his shadow enter a deep and dark place that drains the trapped being of all of their motivation, robbing them of all their hope of even possibly escaping their shadows. * Kagetenchi (影天地, Literally meaning; "Shadow Realm"): A dimension that only those that have direct access to Ryōtenihana can enter. For some, the Shadow Realm would be a place to hide, but for Michael it is more than just that. It is where he goes to concentrate and think of the masterminded plans he comes up with. Michael has stated there is no one that would like to be trapped in Kagetenchi as it is a cold place that would rob them of their human thoughts. After Michael displayed his more cold side, immediately after the battle was over he ducked off into the pocket dimension and began to meditate. While one must have the ability to wield Ryōtenihana they must also be able to gain access to Michael's shadow. In order to enter this dimension Michael's body sinks down into his shadow. Those that try to follow behind him and given a shock through their bodies paralyzing them for a short moment of time. Even Ebony, Michael's long time partner, has yet to enter this sacred dimension. It's possible that dimension provides some type of healing mechanism as Michael emerged from it with many of his bruises cleared. Trivia * Michael's anime profile picture was a paid commission drawn by Kiri. * This character shares the same name as the author, and shares the same name as one of Sigma's original characters at One Piece Role-play wikia. * While it is stated that not too much of Michael's past is known, not even the author knows his past. It wasn't until he felt like Michael was a fit candidate to be his main character that he began to think up a background for him. * Michael was the first Gravity based slayer even while he sat in a sandbox. ** Gravity manipulation is the author's second favor ability, next to Space-Time. Category:First Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:Males Category:User-based Character Category:Sigma's Males Category:Sigma's Dragon Slayer Category:Golden Darkness Character